Autumn afternoon
by MikeyPikey
Summary: Autumn, Hogsmeade and Oliver and Percy meet for the first time since hogwarts.


Percy/Oliver. Again. *shakes head * write all to much of them.  
  
This was inspired by autumn and the song "Don't you (forgett about me)" by simple minds. Mostly the song.  
Tried to correct as much as I could...but feel free to point it out f you find spelling/grammar mistakes. Put the song in there...just because...I don't normally write songfics.   
------------------------------  
  
  
Afternoon, one of those early-autumn days when the air is filled with water particles that are not quite rain, not quite fog. Percy Weasley was walking down the main street in Hogsmeade., he'd been shopping some things for his brothers in Zonkos joke shop, since he long ago realised that they wouldn't read the books he gave them anyway. It felt good to actually have some money, and he felt that he was obliged to share it with his siblings. Being promoted didn't only mean more money to Percy though, it meant someone actually saw him. He felt good.   
  
One the other side of the street Oliver Wood emerged from the clothier, Gladrags Wizardwear, with a new yellow robe hanging over his arm. He started to walk but stopped. Blinking a few times he set his eyes on the blue robes some metres in front of him, and then he lifted them. Of course, it was as he had though. Percy. That shade of blue was the former head boy's favourite colour. Oliver didn't move, he kept his eyes on the blue robes.  
  
Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down  
  
Something was creeping onto him trough his happiness. Percy could feel it. Maybe it was just the cold air. He drew his robes closer and corrected his scarf. It was red and yellow, and he wore it even if it clashed with his robes. It was kind of his homage to Hogwarts and Gryffindor. These where the perfect back-to-school times and he always felt a bit lost when his siblings went back there and he had to continue the same work that had stolen most of hiss summer vacation. Not that he minded working, it just felt weird. All this thinking of his old school made him flinch when another scarf with the same pattern as his appeared in the crowd.   
  
And then they both lifted their eyes in the same second and locked stares. Oliver gave a small wave with his hand, and Percy smiled slowly and walked up to him.   
"Hello Oliver."  
"Hi...." Silence. Oliver shifted feet. Percy corrected his scarf again. Oliver found himself wondering how the heck someone could correct a scarf, but that was the only way he could describe it.   
Percy took his glasses of his nose, polished them for a short while and put them back. It was still silent.  
  
At first when Oliver placed his arms around him, Percy felt quite awkward. He wasn't a "hug kind of person". But then he could feel that smell. That smell of wet grass, sweat and Quidditch field at autumn. He burrowed his face in the soft fabric that was Oliver's shirt and sighed. Everything that had been missing since Hogwarts was right there. The explanation, the answer.   
  
Oliver smelled like home.   
  
Quietly, Oliver let go of Percy, looking at him from a short distance. The red head wanted to grab him and just keep breathing him, feel Oliver in his lungs. The security he'd felt when the old friend was holding him was reliving, and when it was broken he felt like he would fall, and fall hard.  
"Nice to see you." A little smile, a twinkle in those brown eyes.  
"Mm..." Percy realised he was still holding Oliver's shoulders. He let go. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"To long." Oliver scratched his chin. "But you're still wearing the house colours...."  
"As are you." Silence again. Now it really started to rain.  
"I have to go...haven't got the clothes for this weather." Oliver held up one arm as some kind of protection from the rain and didn't sound to eager to actually go, but he was shaking from the cold. Percy wondered why he wasn't wearing the robes he had draped over his arm.   
  
Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security  
  
"Can't you stay for a while? We could go to The Three Broomsticks. It's perfect weather for butter beer...."   
"I'm sorry Percy..." Oliver looked at his watch. "But I have an appointment with someone...Can't stay long."  
"Oh..."  
"But here's my address." He seamed to be searching his pocket, and then he found a battered business card. "Come by some day, or send me and owl, okay?"   
"Yeah..." Percy took the card, putting it in a pocket on his robes. He was going to move it to somewhere safer later.   
"And don't you dare to forget about me!" Oliver said, patting the Weasley's arm.   
"I won't."  
"Didn't think so either. Se you then, Percy!" And he was off, running trough the crowd. Percy let his finger caress the card. Forget? He couldn't understand how he'd been able to forget Oliver before. And now that he remembered again, how could he ever forget what home smelled like? 


End file.
